legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Tetsu
The Red Tetsu is the seventh and penultimate boss of Obsidirain's Lair, as well as being Obsidirain's last experiment that was successful. According to the quotes, Obsidirain enjoys this "minion" to the max. The encounter has four phases, one of which is activated by using a certain gateway within the arena. However, the gate must be raised and the Tetsu must be kited through it to do so. Defeating the Tetsu with or without it causes defeat, however, the master phase has some extra content, as well as an added way of defeating Obsidirain in the final battle after this boss. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Tetsu golem |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 700,000,000 (Prodigy) 1,350,000,000 (Master) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 350,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Almightance Stand, Obsidirain's Lair |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Defeatable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 360m}} Abilities Phase 1: Who has awakened me? The beginning of the encounter involves defeating mobs while Red Tetsu emerges from the chambers. The Tetsu can deal up to 1,500,000 on Plate, so the players have three minutes to defeat all the mobs and get the three special weapons before he awakens. Red Tetsu Underling There will be 10 (15) of these mobs that use all three attack styles and hit thrice in one succession. They have 10,000,000 (20,000,000) health each and have a stackable ability called Red Tetsu Offensive which allows them to do more damage to you depending on how many attack at once. You will want one tank and at least two to three off tanks to mitigate. *'Red Tetsu Offensive': Deals 10,000 initial damage times 3. Maximum 30,000 damage. If another of these underlings attacks the player, 5,000 more damage will be added. *'Arcanum Blast': Deals 65,000 - 92,445 damage to players within 12 yards of the blast. *'Iron Fist': Deals 40,000 direct damage which is unblockable to the chosen target. Red Tetsu Chosen These three are the "trio" that are REQUIRED to be beaten, or else Red Tetsu is invincible. They are composed of one Red Tetsu Battleguard, Red Tetsu Battlemage, and Red Tetsu Battleranger. They only use auto-attack, but can hit considerably hard, up in the 200,000's. They attack once every five seconds. Use all your defensive abilities. Once they are finished, retreive the three raid specific weapons from them, the [Red Tetsu Battleglaive], [Red Tetsu Battlestaff], and the [Red Tetsu Battlebow]. Be careful as only one person (assign players) can pick it up and it can't be traded. The weapons can do 500,000 - 1,500,000 damage in each strike, and all are two-handed and have an attack speed of 7.5. Red Tetsu Red Tetsu will emerge from the chambers, and instantly cast a shield ability, which is the prognosis behind this entire battle. *'Shields of the Tetsu (Version 1)': Summons three barriers that heal the Tetsu for 10,000,000 health per second. They can be refracted upon. *'Backlash Shield': Pulls up a purple shield, and damage dealt will be sent back to their opponents. *'Tetsu Missiles': Launches a volley of six tetsu missiles, three which attack the "chosen" and one is sent to each shield base. Deals 4,532,110 - 5,432,865 damage to all enemies within 20 yards of the explosion. *'Abrogation': A large black sphere is created and launched at the aggrotic. The enemies must destroy the sphere before it hits. Deals 54,000,000 damage. *'Rumble': The Tetsu will punch the ground, dealing 85,000 damage per slam to all enemies within 10 yards. Hits 10 times. *'Failure': If the Tetsu isn't engaged for 3 seconds, he wipes the raid with an overload blast, dealing 85,200,000 damage. Phase 2: Fortitude of a Tetsu The Tetsu will summon ten pillars that indicate how much damage can be done to him by other weapons. Each pillar destroyed means 10% more damage can be dealt. He also summons a new set of shields which give him full protection unless they are refracted. When a shield is refracted, it will make the Tetsu vulnerable to that attack style plus the amount of pillars destroyed. *'Pillars of Hurt': Summons ten pillars, indicating by how many standing, how much damage he can shrug off. *'Shields of the Tetsu (Version 2)': Summons three more shields, giving him full resistance to all attack styles (melee, magic, ranged) which when refracted, remove that ability and make him doubly as weak to it for 10 seconds. *'Lotus Volley': Launches a volley of hyper-lethal arrows, dealing 6,000,000 damage per second to all enemies hit by it within 15 yards. *'Seasinger Blast': A powerful tidal current is summoned that hits an area, dealing 10,000,000 damage to all enemies hit by it within 12 yards. *'Tetsu Slam': Slams both fists on the ground, dealing 20,000,000 damage. *'Release Blast': After losing all three shields, periodically the Tetsu will charge in power and releasing it, dealing 75,000,000 damage to all enemies within 20 yards. Phase 3: The Tetsu's Plight The Red Tetsu summons three shields that increase his damage by 2x, 3x, 4x. Destroying the three shields around him dissipates his enrage, but makes him move faster. The three chosen need to kite him around the arena while the rest destroy the shields. Mobs will be summoned this phase that when killed, give a very powerful shielding buff which doesn't last long, but gives you more health, considerably. *'Shields of the Tetsu (Version 3)': Three more shields spawn, increasing the damage of the Tetsu by twice, thrice, or four times. His speed is slower the more shields he has, however. *'Annihilation': A powerful melee attack which deals 100,000,000 damage or less to all targets within 10 yards. *'Decimation': A powerful ranged attack which deals 100,000,000 damage or less to all targets within 10 yards. *'Obliteration': A powerful magic attack which deals 100,000,000 damage or less to all targets within 10 yards. *'Imploding Explosion': Deals 1,000,000 damage per second to all enemies near the exploding craters. Buff from Mobs *'Tetsuforged Remnant': Increases the health of the user to 10,000,000. Lasts 15 seconds. Killing another mob adds a stack of 10. Phase 4 Special: Honor This phase only occurs if the raid manages to kite him through the "portal" shaped block before he reaches 20% health. Obsidirain empowers the Red Tetsu to be able to utilize dragonbreath. He must be attacked in a certain way with the three majestics by empowering their weapons in the furnace. Refer to the tactics. He on;y uses his auto-attack in this phase, and the mobs that add the buff still spawn. These abilities are used only during the first segment. *'Censur Barrage': Three strikes, deals 1,600,000 + 450,000 damage per second after each strike for a maximum of 2,600,000 damage in one strike each. *'Obsidirain's Blessing': The titan becomes immune to status effects for 10 seconds. *'Obsidirain's Breath': Breathes in a cone, dealing 300,000 damage per second for 5 seconds. *'Harbinger Strike': An attack that completely removes Fortitude, and deals 2,000,000 damage. Avoidable by jumping or moving. First Segment Abilities *'Red Tetsu Furnace': A red tetsu furnace is summoned, and the three "chosen" must make their way to the furnace and stay for 15 seconds to be empowered. **'Empowered': Your weapons always hit and do exactly 2,000,000 damage to the Red Tetsu. *'Armored Apostate': After completing the first part of attacking the Tetsu in a certain order, the Tetsu removes all armor buffs and reduces current HP to 1% of all players. Latharia's Aid Latharia will send some of her brood to assist the raid. *'Obsidian Packs': Summons pack of Obsidian dragons for the adventurers to use to take flight in packs of five, around the instance. Players must hurry or they will die. The dragons have 3,000,000 (2,750,000) health. Second Segment Abilities *'Respira Hast': Breathes a black mist, slowing the speed of all dragons hit by it by 75% and dealing 1,500,000 - 2,350,000 damage. *'Clench': Grabs a dragon within 10 yards and crushes it, dealing 10,000,000 damage. Avoidable. *'Instant Blast': Targets the threat topper, and deals 1,000,000 damage. Only unavoidable if away from 7 yards. **'Obsidian Flames': Usable by the mounts, deals 100,000 - 350,000 damage in one flamed strike. The three who are chosen can attack the Tetsu as well using their weapons. *'EMP Blast': EMP blasts all targets within 150 yards, stunning all dragon mobs and forcing them to land. Third Segment In the last segment, the Tetsu is stationary, but summons seven obelisks which will grant him invincibility and a wipe ability. They must be destroyed or the raid is finished. Once destroyed, the Tetsu acknowledges it's defeat and kneels. *'Obelisks of Omnipotence': Summons seven obelisks which grant invinicibility after 3 minutes. *'Altering Waves': Waves are distributed by the Red Tetsu which can only be avoided by finding the "broken" section of it. Deals 850,000 damage per hit. A new wave comes every 8 seconds. *'Irresisitibility': Deals 150,000,000 damage to the raid with one fatal strike. Preparation ... Tactics ... Quotes Intro *You hear laughing. *'Obsidirain': HAHAHA! YES! It's finally finished! *'Tz'koran': By the gods... is that his last creation? *Obsidirain: Behold, RED TETSU! *Obsidirain: I could shed a tear, five years of my finest balancing and creation, and now it comes to this. If I had enough time, I could mass produce these; and take over the KINGDOMS! But ruling is too much for me. One cavern is all I need. And NOW. YOU WILL ALL BE CRUSHED BY THE MIGHT OF THE RED TETSU. *Obsidirain: So now shall I do it. Shall I bore life into it? Look at you all now, this is one of your greatest challenges. If you come out of this alive, I'll give up experiments forever! *Red Tetsu: WHO HAS AWAKENED ME? *Obsidirain: Behold, Red Tetsu, you know the power of piety before anyone else. Your task is but effortless, to annihilate these enemies! *Red Tetsu: Without question, without anymore input. Now is the time for battle! *Obsidirain: I can't risk missing this. The end of my show will just have to wait! For now, power is at hand! Let's see what you can do, adventurers! Red Tetsu, begin powering up! As for now, my underlings, begin attacking the raid! *Underlings and three "seemingly" powerful minions are teleported in. *Tz'koran: Those three in the back, they seem to be more potent. Kill them first. *Obsidirain: Let the finale begin! Battle *Know the power of what stands before you. *I will not be defeated. *Your failure is imminent. *Hope is futile. Phases *Obsidirain: Witness the fury of my unbridled experiment! *Obsidirain: Your hope is needless! *Obsidirain: You are persistent. The first of many I've seen. *Obsidirain: Impossible! How could you all have gotten this far? Killing a player *You stood in the way of finality. *Your number is UP. *Obsidirain: Hahahahahahahah! *Honour guided your blows, and your defeat. *Latharia: NO! ADVENTURER! (Phase 4 death) Phase 4 Special *Obsidirain: You've unlatched the final gates, the seals on it's essence! You have re-awakened Red Tetsu! Your end is nigh- *I have been UNLEASHED! *Tz'koran: We're in real trouble, adventurers. Quickly head to the opposite end of the arena, chosen ones! *Obsidirain: You'll be crushed beneath the rubble! After a segment, the Obsidian drakes will spawn for players. *Obsidirain: My kin?! What is this! Have you come to aid me in these meddler's defeat? *???: No, for they are loyal to me. *Obsidirain: I'll show you who the most powerful of our race is! *Obsidirain: Curses, it seems the mother has arrived. Defeat *Red Tetsu: I have been defeated... *Obsidirain: NO! RED TETSU, DEFEATED? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? Outro *Red Tetsu begins to kneel, laying there defeated without question. *Obsidirain: How is this even possible?!! Was I not capable enough of making the most powerful golem set in the universe?!! This is unbelievable, madness beyond even my comprehension. But I shall stick to my oath! No more EXPERIMENTS. NOW, ADVENTURERS, IT IS YOU AND I ALONE! *Obsidirain: Follow to my throne room. We'll settle it there. And we'll make a game out of it! HAHAHAHAHA! If Phase 4 is beaten, then Obsidirain will say the previous with added dialogue. *A rumbling is heard, as a massive obsidian dragon breaks through the top of the Almightance Stand. *???: Were it so easy, Obsidirain. *Tz'koran raises his cudgel. *Latharia: Steady, Tz'koran. I am on your side. *Tz'koran: Latharia... *Obsidirain: Mother! How did you find me you worthless bitch?! *Latharia: You have changed. Far beyond what you have been before. Now it is time Obsidirain, for me to put you to rest. You've caused too much damage, a genocide of a noble race, and now this, soon to be a war on the mountains itself! Your grandmother died for this, and you MOCK OUR KIN! *Obsidirain: ENOUGH! You will die, mother. I need your earthly blood to stay alive! *Latharia: If your father were here... you will be nothing but bones right now. *Obsidirain: Blah blah blah Valados. Good thing I killed him! *Latharia: YOU WHAT?!! *Obsidirain: How do you think I have such high intelligence? I sliced him open in his final rest! That bastard of a father is now within me! Like a prisoner in a jail! *Latharia: YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, AND YOU WILL NOW! *Latharia charges forward, only to be mortally wounded by Obsidirain's spell. *Obsidirain: So naive, mother. Your respect for me that you barely had clouded you, and that is why you shall die. *Latharia: Valados' powers... *Obsidirain: Incredible, you're still standing, even after I caused that rupture! HAHAHAHAHA! *Latharia whispers: Tz'koran... show this, before he kills me... *Tz'koran flashes an black object at Obsidirain. *Obsidirain: What... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! KEEP THAT FUCKING ARTIFACT AWAY FROM ME! IT HOLDS... GAHH! *Latharia: Even in death, you still fear your father. *Obsidirain: Fuck it all. HAHAHAHAH! Very well. You want to end this? Find me at the end! I'll be waiting, no matter what you dare try, you incompetent vices! *Latharia: Ten years... I'll heal myself, but I will not be able to join you. Use that if you wish, it will help against Obsidirain. Save my son, or kill him. He may even end up killing himself. *Latharia sleeps. *Tz'koran: I'll do what I can to heal her. Take this, and go end that bastard's life. *Tz'koran hands you the [Fragment of Valados' Power]. Loot and Wealth ... Achievements ... Notes ... Category:Obsidirain's Lair bosses